


Bohemian Like You: A Sentinel fanvid

by unbelievable2



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbelievable2/pseuds/unbelievable2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first attempt at a video. Please be kind!<br/>;)</p><p>http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=iPUj52nshu0</p><p>Music by the Dandy Warhols.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bohemian Like You: A Sentinel fanvid




End file.
